


Ruffled Blues

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Confessions, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance liked wearing bras and women's underwear. He didn't say anything because he was scared his boyfriends wouldn't like him or find it weird. So he kept it a secret until they walked in while he was changing.Matt and Keith show that they love Lance no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOTLATTE! AM I RIGHT?! AM I RIGHT?! 
> 
> Legit I'm slowly loving this ship. I think it's really cute and I also think it could balance each other out a lot. 
> 
> Anyway, I made this because I think it would be cute that Lance like wearing female under garments. I have a few male friends who like wearing them and there is nothing wrong with it. To me I find it adorable and...incredible sexy. But I think anyone in lingerie is incredible sexy.
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Also someone on tumblr inspired a few of the scenes. ;D I hope you especially enjoy this! 
> 
> Also notice: 
> 
> I might be looking for more betas soon. I'll put out a notice on tumblr and twitter if I do. If you interested send me a message. ;D  
> Anyway enjoy this!

Lance was frozen and fear tore through his body faster than lightning. His body was still and his breathing so quiet he didn't think he was breathing. In fact Lance had to actually gasp for air once he realized he wasn't breathing. 

Once he was breathing properly he quickly covered himself to hide the adorable bra that had cute white ruffles and matching woman's underwear. He opened and closed as his mouth as he looked at the two pairs of eyes that looked him up and down. 

“So... this isn't... how I wanted you two to find out about this.” Lance explained, holding the towel in front of him closer. 

It wasn't like Lance was ashamed. He loved doing spa treatments, wearing make up and wearing feminine clothes. He didn't exactly hide it and he knew that Hunk along with Pidge would back him up like always. But, he also knew that some people thought it was weird or freaky. 

He didn't want to be hated. 

“L...lance?” Matt asked, finally finding his voice while Keith was looking him up and down. There was another awkward silence, one that really killed Lance. 

“... please don't hate me!” Lance cried, clutching his blanket in a death gripe. He stared at Matt and Keith with frightened eyes that made the two gape at him before shaking it off. 

“What? Why would we hate you?!” Keith demanded, making Lance freeze before dropping the towel to show off the garments hidden underneath. 

“...I like wearing woman's underwear. I feel comfortable in them.” Lance confessed, looking at the ground before he just word vomit all over his boyfriends. He didn't know what he was saying or how he was saying it. He didn't even know if he was saying real words and continued to talk because that's all he knew how right now. 

After a two minutes Lance was starting to panic. Thinking his boyfriends might be disgusted with him and break up with him. Which would suck because Lance loved Keith and Matt so much that he couldn't imagine a life without them. 

Thankfully he was snapped out of his state when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Throw over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes with Keith rushing out the door with Matt running behind them. His clothes in his arms as the two raced down the castle hallways. 

From the look of Matt's eyes he couldn't help the excited shiver that went down his spine. 

Lance could only count his lucky stars that no one saw them as they finally came to their shared room. Keith smashing the button to open the door before Matt smashed it closed. Lance yelped when he was dumped onto the large bed giggling a bit as fingers danced across his exposed sides. 

“Do you have any idea how adorable and beautiful you look right now?” Keith hissed, kissing up from his stomach all the way to Lance's neck. It made Lance moan especially when another pair of lips were working their way up as well. 

“You don't think it's.... freaky?” Lance asked, getting Keith and Matt to pull away quickly before almost smashing their foreheads to his own. In hindsight Lance knew the romantic thing about the foreheads, but his boyfriends were also clumsy. They smashed all their heads together getting them all to groan as they quickly clutched at their foreheads. 

“Oh my quiznak you guys suck at this.” Lance whined, rubbing at his forehead. While Matt whined into his neck and Keith growled as he rubbed at his forehead. “Listen, we fucking love you! It doesn't matter if you like this stuff!” Keith explained, trailing his finger tips down his body to emphasize what he was saying. 

“Exactly!” Matt pouted, still groaning as he rubbed his forehead. 

“We love you no matter what.” Matt whispered, kissing Lance on the lips. Before pulling back to allow Keith to kiss him. Lance felt butterflies in his stomach at their words and watched as the two gave each other a kiss before looking down at him with such a hungry look that Lance gulped. 

“And.... this... is a very amazing thing about you.” Keith informed, looking Lance over in his pretty outfit. “Indeed, look at how adorable our lover looks Keith.” Matt informed, bringing Lance in his arms in order to display him in front of Keith. Allowing the other a good view of Lance's undergarments. 

Lance moaned when man's hand began to wandered under the left side of his bra. Wiggling fingers reaching for their target and pinching the nipple. Making Lance jump and push his chest into the warm fingers that continued to play and massage the sensitive flesh. 

Keith growled, licking his lips as he saw the delicious site of his two lovers. Giving Matt a wink the two brought Lance up on the piles of pillows making sure to have him comfortable before they pulled down his bra a bit. 

“What are you guys doi-IINNNGGG!!!!' Lance screamed, feeling two hungry mouths latch onto his sensitive nipples. Tongues immediately swirling around and Lance whined at the feeling of something so hot and wet teasing his sensitive chest. The two pair of hands trail along his body making Lance whine at the feeling of them smoothing over his sides and stomach. 

At the same time one of Keith's hands and one of Matt's hand dipped into Lance's panties. One from the back and the other front causing Lance to shiver in anticipation as the fingers inched even more to their prize. 

Keith wasn't known to be patient and already wrapped his fingers around Lance's cock. Pumping it slowly and teasing the head every so often. Matt rubbed his thumb over Lance's hole not daring to go inside for he wouldn't hurt Lance like that, but giving Lance the excitement and thrill. 

For Lance loved being stuffed. 

“Guys, my chest... my chest....” Lance whined, the skin around his chest was becoming sensitive and red. Puffing up a bit from the constant attention and leaving bruises once they finally pooled away. Keith and Matt kissed each other before giving each other a high five at the already fucked out state Lance seem to be in.

“Really?” 

“Sorry Lance, we just love to... well love you.” Matt informed, teasing a nipple with his fingers while Keith got out the lube. The two throwing off their clothes allowing Lance to cool down just a little bit as they lubed up their hands. 

Lance blinked as Matt and Keith gave him both hungry smirks before they attacked. Keith went for the frontal assault slipping his hands through leg holes and gripping Lance's cock tightly. Matt slipped his hands down the back giving Lance's cheeks a squeeze before he lathered the twitching hole with lube. 

Lance bite his lip and panted as his lovers swarmed him. Keith gripping the base of his cock and yet using his other hand to pump it. Matt finally slipped a fingers inside wiggling his finger and playing around inside Lance. Pressing close to those delicious bundle of nerves, but not exactly pressing down on it. 

“You guys are such a tease!” Lance hissed, his body getting so hot. 

“We can't help it. You're so beautiful we just want you to scream in ecstasy.” Keith hissed, his voice heavy with want as he watched Lance wiggle and twitch under their touch. But, he frowned when he noticed the two staring at him in complete shock. 

“What?” 

“Keith... that was probably the most... intense thing I ever heard you say!” Matt explained, making Keith tighten his gripe on Lance's cock making the other to squeak. “I can say intense things! I say them all the time!” Keith informed, making Matt snort as he shoved a second finger inside. 

“Yeah, but they're usually grunts or small things.” Matt explained, making Keith growl as the two started to fight. Their bodies on auto-pilot while Lance moaned and withered under them. Not understanding how the two were like this and was about to say something when Keith gave a harsh pump and Matt pushed down with three fingers to his prostate. 

“AAAAHHH!!!” Lance cried, his body convulsing wanting to cum. But, Keith had a firm gripe on his cock preventing him from cumming and just keeping him in intense state of pleasure. Keith and Matt looked down at lance in surprise seeing his panties so wet from pre-cum and lube. His body glowing with sweat and his face in complete bliss. 

“Beautiful.” was the only though in their minds before Keith looked over to Matt. 

“Ass or mouth? I don't think Lance we'll be able to go a second round.” Keith informed, seeing Lance already shaking so badly from their ministration. 

“I'll go with mouth. You know how much I love seeing those ocean blues looking up at me.” Matt explained, while Keith smirked. Lance didn't know if he was going to faint or not, but he was getting close to it. 

“I'm a little sad, but we gotta take off your bra and panties Lance. We don't want to ruin them beyond repair.” Matt explained, undoing the clasp in the bra while Keith took Lance's panties off. Lance shiver as the two tease his skin as they took off the last bits of clothing. 

“Aaawww, you two are so hot and wonderful!” Matt cried bringing Keith and Lance into his arms to hold them. Getting Keith to blush while Lance just nuzzled both of his boyfriends. 

“Idiot.” Keith mumbled, kissing Matt before he went down to kiss Lance. 

“Ready?” Matt asked, planting kisses on Lance's neck who nodded. 

Lance sighed in relief when his lovers moved his limbs. Placing him on his hands and knees while Keith stood in back and Matt stood in front. They were careful and slow like they always were. Matt waited for Keith to fully insert himself into Lance watching as he inched himself in with a grunt. 

“So full... so full....” Lance chanted, feeling so full with Keith's cock inside him. He can almost feel the cock twitch whenever he clenched down or when he looked back at Keith. His cheeks red, drool going down the side of his mouth and a few tears falling. 

“Damn it Lance, stop being so good!” Keith hissed, gripping his hips and slamming into Lance. Making him scream as Keith roughly thrusts into Lance watching his cock come out before slamming back inside Lance. Seeing Lance's hole try to keep his cock inside and then trying to prevent it from coming out when Keith pulled out. 

It was so addicting to Keith he kept on going faster and harder to see how Lance would react. For Lance was like the most addictive drug you can find. “Shit Matt, he feels so good.” Keith growled, noticing how Matt just continued to watch his eyes blazing as he stared at where Keith and Lance were connected. 

“Matt!” Lance whimpered, trying to reach for the others cock. But, Matt pulled it away and instead went to have a better view. Smirking as he saw how desperate his lovers were in finding a release in each other. 

“How does it feel Lance?” Matt mused, watching muscles ripple and Lance opening his mouth to moan. Drooling all over the bed he couldn't stop moaning from the rough treatment Keith did. His cock smacking around between his legs dripping it's pre-cum onto the sheets. 

It made Matt hunger for Lance too and so he decided to wait. 

'It won't be long now.' Matt thought, tilting his head and chuckling when he was right. Keith had came first not being able to handle Lance clenching down on him so much. He spilled his hot seed inside making sure to give a few thrust in order try and push his cum deeper into his lover. 

“Really tightened up huh?” Matt asked, helping the two by placing Keith down and Lance on top of him. 

“Ma...matt?” Lance mumbled, gulping as he felt something slipped right inside. Moving the fluid around and making it feel so slick inside him that Lance clutched onto Keith. Keith held Lance back and watched Matt started moving. 

His pace was slower and more gentle. Taking pleasure in drawing out the pleasure and giving it in order to receive it. It drove Lance and Keith mad as Matt was rough enough where they slid their cocks together in a messy rhythm.

“You two are just so good.” Matt praised, watching the two become a withering mess beneath him. Keith biting onto Lance's shoulder and clutching onto Lance's ass cheeks. Spreading them in order to give Matt better access. While Lance could only whimper and gasp from in between them. 

Matt hummed in delight as he watched Keith's cum dribble out from around his cock. Seeing it stream down Lance's like like a river making both Lance and Keith so messy. The site made Matt grunt as he started pounding into Lance noise no longer being able to be patient. 

“I can't! I can't! I can't hold it in!” Lance sobbed, causing Matt and Keith to shower kisses onto him. 

“Then make a mess for us sharpshooter.” Keith whispered, licking his ear and making Lance grit his teeth as he spilled in between their stomach. His whole body shaking to the point where Keith had to have a firm gripe on him while Matt continued to thrust inside him. 

The feel of Lance's hot cum acting a lubricant between their sliding cocks allowed Keith to cum again from the stimulation. Making the Red Paladin to kiss Lance in order to ride out his high. Matt kept thrusting for a little while longer before he dumped into Lance. Moaning at how hot Lance's inside was becoming with the added seed and pulling out to see it dribbling out obscenely. 

“So what did we learn today?” Matt asked, getting Keith to snort as he tiredly reach over to the wipes that were on the night stand. 

“That my boyfriends loooovvveee me.” Lance tiredly cooed. 

“Hell yeah we do.” Keith grinned, getting Matt to laugh as they worked on getting cleaned up. 

Afterwords they all cuddled on the bed once the clean sheets were placed on. Taking a long nap and grinning to each other. By the time they came to dinner the three were glowing making Pidge twitch and everyone else look a them in confusion. 

A few weeks later when Lance and Pidge group together to go shopping Keith and Matt tried to tag along. Which Pidge refused because this was there time and she will not have them invade. So she smirked as she looked at Shiro before coughing just a bit. 

“SHIRO! MATT AND KEITH WERE THE ONES TO MESS UP BLACK'S COCKPIT!” 

“THEY DID WHAT!” 

“PIDGE WHY!” 

“YOU DAMN HELLION!” 

“Let's go Lance.” Pidge coughed, taking Lance's hand as they headed deeper into the space mall. Behind them Shiro was running after the two panicked men begging for forgiveness while Hunk and Coran shook their heads. 

“Did they really?” Lance asked, curious to know if they were really the reason why Black Cockpit was so messy. Shiro was pissed and no one said anything as he went on a rampage in the castle. 

“Oh no, that was Hunk. But, I ain't gonna betray our bro.” 

“I taught you well Pidge. I taught you well.”


End file.
